Invader ZIM: Day of The ZIMs
by SP Action Extreme 2 Noid
Summary: This is my 2nd fanfic & my 1st one starring my favorite Irken alien Invader ZIM but it's really a GIR fic. It's a story about clones, insanity, doom, & tacos with a lot of GIR madness. Enjoy. New Alternate Ending
1. Ch1: Tacos & Clones

Invader ZIM: Day Of The ZIMs  
  
Written by: SP Action Extreme 2 Noid  
  
Disclaimer & Info: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. I'd like to thank my friend known as The Time Traveler (Triple T to me) who told me about Fanfiction.net.  
  
[ALSO READ MY SECOND FANFIC CALLED: Invader ZIM: GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken-STARRING Invader ZIM, Dib, GIR, Minimoose, & Gaz - IT CONTAINS FOOD]  
  
(NOTE: To the reviewer who called me queen, I'm a guy, not a girl, but thanks anyway.)  
  
Chapter 1: Tacos & Clones  
  
(We start in the house/base of the Irken Alien known as ZIM & we join his SIR unit GIR sitting on the couch watching television & ordering tacos from Krazy Taco.)  
  
TACO GUY ON PHONE: Hi, Krazy Taco, may I help you?  
  
GIR: Yeah I'd like some tacos & some tacos & some tacos & some tacos & some tacos & some tacos & some...  
  
(We now go underground to ZIM's base.)  
  
(ZIM is working on a new weapon cloning lazer gun.)  
  
ZIM: With this new lazer gun I can clone all of my weapons to help me bring doom upon all the doomed Earth filth. Now, one more adjustment and it should be complete.  
  
(ZIM makes the last adjustment.)  
  
ZIM: AT LAST, MY CLONE GUN IS COMPLE...  
  
GIR: Taco?  
  
(GIR is hanging on to the ceiling holding a taco in ZIM's face.)  
  
ZIM: Oh, thank you, I was getting hungry.  
  
(ZIM eats the taco in one bite but then he barfs the taco out whole.)  
  
ZIM: MEAT! There is meeeat in this taco. GIVE ME ONE WITHOUT MEAT.  
  
GIR: HOW BOUT THIS ONE?  
  
(ZIM eats the next taco & barfs it out like the last one.)  
  
ZIM: BEANS! There are beeeans in this taco. GIVE ME ONE WITHOUT BEANS.  
  
GIR: Maybe If I use this sauce gun to put sauce on this taco.  
  
ZIM: GIR NO! THAT'S MY WEAPON CLONING GUN!  
  
(GIR shoots the gun at his taco & the taco clones it self.)  
  
GIR: YAAAAAAAAY! MY TACO HAS A TWIN!  
  
ZIM: GIR, GIVE THAT BACK TO ME.  
  
GIR: YOU WANT SAUCE TOO? OKEY DOKEY!  
  
(GIR shoots the cloning gun at ZIM & a clone of ZIM appears.)  
  
ZIM & ZIM: WHO ARE YOU? I AM ZIM. NO YOU'RE NOT I... WAIT A MINUTE. The gun must of made a clone of me. This might be useful in helping me destroy the big-headed Dib human. GIR SHOOT ME, SHOOT ME NOW!  
  
GIR: OKEY DOKEY!  
  
(Blasters & lazer guns come out of GIR's back & head. GIR shoots his blasters & lazers at the two ZIMs.)  
  
ZIM & ZIM: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
ZIM & ZIM: NO, SHOOT ME WITH THE CLONING.. I mean sauce gun, SHOOT ME WITH THE SAUCE GUN.  
  
GIR: Oh, Okay.  
  
(GIR shoots the cloning/sauce gun at both of the ZIMs a lot of times, creating about 50 ZIMs.)  
  
ONE OF THE ZIMS: AT LAST! With so many of me, Dib will now feel the wrath ZIM!  
  
(GIR eats the tacos that ZIM barfed on the floor.)  
  
GIR: Mmmmm, tacos.  
  
[We'll be right back to Invader ZIM on Nickelodeon.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Fanfic © 2003 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2003 Viacom International Inc.) 


	2. Ch2: Dib's Horrible Discovery With Tacos

Invader ZIM: Day Of The ZIMs  
  
Chapter 2: Dib's Horrible Discovery With Tacos  
  
[Now back to Invader ZIM on Nickelodeon.]  
  
(We are now at Dib's house in Dib's room. Dib is spying on ZIM from a Spy-bot's hidden camera in ZIM's base that Dib secretly put into ZIM's computer in the episode: TAK: The Hideous New Girl.)  
  
DIB: NO. SO HORRIBLE. SO... MANY... ZIMS.  
  
(Dib grabs a backpack and puts some equipment in it, then Dib leaves the house & heads for ZIM's house.)  
  
(Meanwhile back at ZIM's house.)  
  
ONE OF THE ZIMS: Does anyone have a plan on how to destroy Dib?  
  
A ZIM THAT'S SITTING ON THE COUCH: Why don't we all march over to Dib's house carrying a lazer gun & blow his big head into a million pieces.  
  
A ZIM THAT'S EATING A SANDWICH: NO, with so many of us outside at the same time, the humans might get suspicious.  
  
A ZIM THAT'S ON THE CEILING FOR NO REASON: How about this? Two of us go to Dib's house in different disguises & lure him here.  
  
GIR LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW: Dib's already on his way here.  
  
ALL ZIMS: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
GIR: I said...  
  
ALL ZIMS: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
GIR: I said...  
  
ALL ZIMS: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
GIR: I said...  
  
ALL ZIMS: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
GIR: Taco.  
  
ALL ZIMS: Oh, okay.  
  
GIR: And Dib's on his way over.  
  
ALL ZIMS: WHAT? DIB'S ON HIS WAY?  
  
GIR: Ah huh. Think he wants a taco?  
  
A ZIM THAT'S STANDING ON HIS HEAD: GIR, we do not share tacos with the enemy.  
  
A ZIM THAT'S ON THE COUCH: What's Dib doing now?  
  
GIR: He's sneaking up behind the fence, now he's causing the lawn gnomes to blow each other up, now he's stepped in a taco that I left out side, now he's... HE STEPPED IN MY TACO! (GIR goes from blue-green to red.) I'M GONNA SEND HIS ASS TO THE MOON FOR THAT! MASTER GIVE ME THE COMMAND TO DESTROY THE BIG- HEADED HUMAN AND I WILL OBEY!  
  
ALL ZIMS: YOU? OBEY? Why?  
  
GIR: He destroyed my taco, and I want REVENGE!  
  
ALL ZIMS: Don't you worry, you'll get your revenge, you'll get it.  
  
[ZIM, the green guy, will return, we warned ya.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Fanfic © 2003 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2003 Viacom International Inc.) 


	3. Ch3: GIR's Taco Revenge

Invader ZIM: Day Of The ZIMs  
  
Chapter 3: GIR's Taco Revenge  
  
NOTE: GIR's coloring is still red & will not go back to blue- green until I say different. Also for anyone who didn't know this, even though the name of Dib's father is Prof. Membrane, Dib's last name is not Membrane. Don't believe me, just check out ZIM's offical website at Nick.com.  
  
[He's short, he's green, he's back, Invader ZIM.]  
  
(All of the ZIMs are standing at the door getting ready for Dib to enter so they can jump on his head and rip it to pieces, but we see from behind the ZIMs that Dib is sawing an entrance into the kitchen. Just as Dib enters the kitchen, GIR suddenly jumps on Dib's big head and starts beating him up.)  
  
DIB: OW, OW, HEY, OW CUT IT OUT, OW, OOF, EEK.  
  
(All the ZIMs turn around at the noise and see GIR pummeling Dib.)  
  
ALL ZIMS: YES GIR, DESTROY HIM, DEEEESTRROYYYY HIMMMM.  
  
GIR: BE SILENT.  
  
ALL ZIMS: YOU DARE TELL US, YOUR MASTERS, TO BE SILE...  
  
GIR: SHUT UP, THIS I BETWEEN ME AND THE BIG-HEADED HUMAN.  
  
DIB: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG. [I love that line.]  
  
(Dib kicks GIR off of him and he quickly jumps into the trash can that leads down to ZIM's base.)  
  
(Dib slides down a tube. At the end of the tube Dib's big head gets stuck.)  
  
DIB: WHAT THE... Oh come on.  
  
(Dib wiggles for ten seconds until he falls and crashes on the floor.)  
  
DIB: Ow. That could of gone better.  
  
(Suddenly a great big explosion comes out of the tube and GIR appears (Still red).)  
  
GIR: MUST DESTROY DIB!  
  
DIB: COME ON, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?  
  
GIR: SHUT UP & LET ME DESTROY YOU!  
  
(A bunch of lazers and blasters come out of GIR's back and head, all aimed at Dib.)  
  
(Dib quickly rolls out of the way of GIR's blasts and into the elevator.)  
  
(Dib is searching for the buttons to take him to the bottom floor.)  
  
DIB: HOW DO YOU MAKE THIS THING GO DOWN?  
  
COMPUTER: ELEVATOR, GOING DOWN.  
  
(The elevator goes down so fast that Dib is clinging to the ceiling of the elevator.)  
  
DIB: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(The elevator stops suddenly causing Dib to crash on the floor again.)  
  
DIB: This couldn't get any worse.  
  
COMPUTER: ELEVATOR OPENING, HAVE A NICE DAY.  
  
(The door opens and Dib is sent flying out of the elevator towards a wall.)  
  
DIB: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH... [CRASH!]  
  
(Back upstairs.)  
  
A ZIM THAT'S STANDING BY THE KITCHEN: HEY!  
  
A ZIM THAT'S DRINKING A CAN OF POOP COLA: WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?  
  
(All the ZIMs head for the toilet entrance.)  
  
ONE OF THE ZIMS: That robot better have not destroyed anything important.  
  
(All of the ZIMs jump into the entrance at the same time.)  
  
ALL ZIMS SPEAKING AT DIFFERENT TIMES: LET ME THOUGH! OUT OF MY WAY! MOVE IT!  
  
(Back down at the bottom.)  
  
DIB: I don't believe this. ZIM's cloned himself, GIR's more crazy then ever, this couldn't get any worse.  
  
(An explosion comes from up from the top of the ceiling.)  
  
DIB: I gotta stop saying that.  
  
[Power running low, taking a break to recharge. We'll be right back.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Fanfic © 2003 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2003 Viacom International Inc.) 


	4. Ch4: Tacos Do Things to People!

Invader ZIM: Day Of The ZIMs  
  
Chapter 4: Tacos Do Things to People!  
  
NOTE: GIR's coloring is still red.  
  
[Fully refueled. Back to the show.]  
  
(Dib is down at the bottom of ZIM's base and an explosion comes up from the top of the ceiling.)  
  
(GIR drops from the explosion and starts walking toward Dib. On a counter, GIR sees a lazer gun & decides to use it on Dib. GIR shoots Dib with the gun & it hits him but does not destroy him, it clones him.)  
  
(GIR turns back to blue-green.)  
  
GIR: Huh?  
  
(GIR turns red again and trys using the gun again and fires many shots rapidly, but all the shots clone Dib about as many times as ZIM was cloned.)  
  
(GIR goes back to blue-green.)  
  
GIR: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... [KABOOM!]  
  
(GIR's head explodes. So now with 50 Dibs, all of them tightly squeeze into the elevator so they can go and fight the 50 ZIMs.)  
  
(Meanwhile back at the top, the ZIMs were getting stuck in the toilet entrance to the base.)  
  
ZIMS SPEAKING AT DIFFERENT TIMES: GET OFF OF ME! OUT OF THE WAY! I.. can't.. breathe!  
  
(Suddenly the Dibs come out of the trash can entrance & see the ZIMs getting stuck in the toilet entrance.)  
  
10 DIBS: ZIM!  
  
HALF OF THE ZIMS: WHAT THE?  
  
THE OTHER HALF GETTING UNSTUCK: HOW DID YOU GET CLONED?  
  
ONE OF THE DIBS: Your Ro...  
  
ALL ZIMS: HOW DID YOU?  
  
ANOTHER DIB: Your Ro...  
  
ALL ZIMS: HOW DID YOU?  
  
YET ANOTHER DIB: Your Ro...  
  
ALL ZIMS: HOW DID YOU?  
  
ALL DIBS: WILL YOU SHUT UP?  
  
ALL ZIMS: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Soon all the ZIMs & Dibs were attacking each other.)  
  
[ONE DAY LATER]  
  
(The ZIMs & Dibs are still attacking each other & getting really tired.)  
  
ONE OF THE DIBS: You will (gasp)...  
  
ANOTHER DIB: Never take over (gasp)...  
  
YET ANOTHER DIB: This planet ZIM.  
  
(All the ZIMs & Dibs drop and start breathing hard.)  
  
A DIB: I'm hungry, how about you?  
  
A ZIM: I'm so hungry I could eat food.  
  
ANOTHER DIB: I found these bags of tacos.  
  
ANOTHER ZIM: Meat or beans, we'll eat some.  
  
(The Dibs & ZIMs eat some of the tacos, but it has a strange effect on them.)  
  
ALL CLONES: What's happening to us?  
  
(A few seconds later, all the clones were fully energized and became a lot stronger.)  
  
ALL DIBS: PREPERE FOR BATTLE ZIMS!  
  
ALL ZIMS: WE WILL DESTROY YOU!  
  
[The Invasion will continue. More ZIM after this.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Fanfic © 2003 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2003 Viacom International Inc.) 


	5. Ch5: The Taco End

Invader ZIM: Day Of The ZIMs  
  
Note: The Ed in Alex/Ed stands for Edison not Edward.  
  
Chapter 5: The Taco End (An ending that's really messed up.)  
  
[Let's get alienated. Invader ZIM is back.]  
  
(50 Taco Powered Dibs & 50 Taco Powered ZIMs are about to fight.)  
  
ALL DIBS: You can't win ZIM.  
  
ALL ZIMS: We'll destroy that big head of yours.  
  
ALL DIBS: OUR HEADS AREN'T BIG!  
  
(Now all the ZIMs & Dibs are going at it.)  
  
(After a few minutes of fighting, the clones eat more of GIR's tacos to gain more power.)  
  
(Fighting & eating is how it keeps on going but soon some of the clones get so powerful that their bodies can't stand it. This causes half of the ZIMs & Dibs to fuse with the other half which now leaves 25 ZIMs & 25 Dibs that are twice as powerful.)  
  
A ZIM: Hmm, That was weird. Anyway...  
  
ALL ZIMS: PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!  
  
ALL DIBS: YOU CAN'T WIN ZIM!  
  
ALL ZIMS: YOU SAID THAT ALREADY!  
  
(All the ZIMs each pull out a lazer gun and shoot the Dibs. Only 12 of them are hit. The Dibs that a hit turn into energy and each split 13 ways going into the 13 remaining Dibs.)  
  
ALL DIBS: THAT'S IT!  
  
(The Dibs shoot lazers out of their eyes and hit 12 ZIMs, turning them into energy that splits 13 ways going into the 13 remaining ZIMs.)  
  
ALL ZIMS: How did you do that?  
  
ALL DIBS: I don't know, the writer of this fanfic must be getting stupid or something.  
  
(Suddenly, Alex/Ed the writer of this fanfic comes out of the toilet entrance to the base.)  
  
ALEX/ED: I fixed your robot.  
  
ALL ZIMS & DIBS: Who are you?  
  
ALEX/ED: I'm Alex/Ed the writer of this fanfic.  
  
A DIB: Then why did you have lazers come out of our eyes?  
  
ALEX/ED: I don't know, I'm running out of ideas so I'm gonna finish this fanfic by making you all one again.  
  
(Alex/Ed pulls out a lazer gun and shoots all the ZIMs & Dibs making them one again.)  
  
ALEX/ED: Oh, and the robot still wants revenge.  
  
(GIR come out of the toilet entrance to the base. Alex/Ed pulls a blueberry pie out of his backpack.)  
  
ALEX/ED: Here GIR, throw this in Dib's face.  
  
GIR: OKEY DOKEY!  
  
(GIR grabs the pie and throws it at Dib & it hits his face.)  
  
DIB: You jerks.  
  
ALEX/ED: Yeah but I have tacos for everyone, even ones that are edible for Irkens.  
  
ZIM, DIB & GIR: All right, let's eat.  
  
(So ZIM, GIR, Dib, & Alex/Ed ate tacos and enjoyed it.)  
  
[THE END]  
  
Written by: SP Action Extreme 2 Noid  
  
(Fanfic © 2003 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2003 Viacom International Inc.) 


	6. Alternate Ending

Invader ZIM: Day Of The ZIMs  
  
Bonus Chapter: The Taco End (With Alternate Ending)  
  
(50 Taco Powered Dibs & 50 Taco Powered ZIMs are about to fight.)  
  
ALL DIBS: You can't win ZIM.  
  
ALL ZIMS: We'll destroy that big head of yours.  
  
ALL DIBS: OUR HEADS AREN'T BIG!  
  
(Now all the ZIMs & Dibs are going at it.)  
  
(After a few minutes of fighting, the clones eat more of GIR's tacos to gain more power.)  
  
(Fighting & eating is how it keeps on going but soon some of the clones get so powerful that their bodies can't stand it. This causes half of the ZIMs & Dibs to fuse with the other half which now leaves 25 ZIMs & 25 Dibs that are twice as powerful.)  
  
A ZIM: Hmm, That was weird. Anyway...  
  
ALL ZIMS: PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!  
  
ALL DIBS: YOU CAN'T WIN ZIM!  
  
ALL ZIMS: YOU SAID THAT ALREADY!  
  
(But before any of the ZIMs & Dibs could battle again the floor explodes and the blast causes the ZIMs & Dibs to become one again and GIR comes up from out of the ground.)  
  
GIR: HIIIIIII!  
  
ZIM: GIR I'm in the middle of trying to destroy Dib so... OOH those disgusting tacos have made me sick.  
  
GIR: HEY DIB I HAVE A PIE!  
  
(GIR takes a pie out of his head and throws it a Dib and it hits him.)  
  
DIB: What was that for?  
  
GIR: For steppin on my TACO!  
  
(Dib walk to the door and opens it and says something to ZIM & GIR before walking out.)  
  
DIB: I hate you guys.  
  
(Dib walks out and the door closes.)  
  
(For this last scene we see ZIM on the floor in pain from the tacos and GIR rapidly eating every taco lying around the ZIMs & Dibs dropped.)  
  
[THE END]  
  
Written by: SP Action Extreme 2 Noid  
  
(Fanfic © 2003-2004 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2004 Viacom International Inc.) 


End file.
